


Hold Me Tight

by myriddin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose suffers from a nightmare based on one of their adventures and the Doctor feels guilty. He then resolves to comfort them both by showing her how much she means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> This is the definition of plot-less. Just a piece of fluffy smut. Enjoy.

She awoke with a start, rearing up suddenly with a silent cry trapped in her throat, her heart pounding. She shook violently, slowly coming back to awareness of both herself and her surroundings. The arms around her tightened their hold in response to her distress and Rose burrowed closer to the lean body supporting her.

Cool lips pressed to her forehead, a welcome voice whispering soothingly into her ear, a mixture of comforting endearments in English and soft phrases in lyrical, beautiful tones she thought might be Gallifreyan, the only language the Tardis would not translate. She turned in his embrace, touching fingers to his concerned face both in want to reassure and need for further contact. But her assurance didn't hold solid, in the way her fingers trembled and the way she continued to blink back the continuing threat of tears. She could hardly reassure him when she herself struggled to retain some semblance of calm. His face was stricken with worry, brow furrowed as he turned her toward him.

The Doctor moved his hands to her waist, hers clasping around his neck as he gently tugged her closer, pulling her onto his lap. She tilted her head up, her cheek smoothing over his as they moved so their foreheads touched. "Do you want to talk about it?" he murmured worriedly, cupping her cheek and brushing away a stray runaway tear with his thumb.

His face was soft, compassionate, and Rose took solace in it, but still could not bring herself to relive the details, She bit her lip as she contemplated what to say, and after a pregnant pause, she said finally, "It was about Thrace."

He grimaced at the mention, remembering all too well the terror and helplessness he had felt less than a month before when the Thracians (the inhabitants of the moon Thrace, not the ancient Earth civilization) had taken one look at Rose's golden hair and declared her the perfect consort for their war god. Unfortunately, the only way to unite the chosen with the god was through sacrifice, and the time the Doctor had regained consciousness and escaped his prison cell, he'd found her strapped to an altar surrounded by bloodthirsty priests. His rescue effort had been successful, but the crimson stains upon her ceremonial robes had haunted Rose, coming from the blood-stained stone she'd been tied to. The Doctor knew instinctively it was the murder of the unfortunate slave that haunted Rose (right in front of her. For that, he had contemplated going back seeking revenge) and not her narrowly-avoided mortal peril. It was just the person she was.

His arms tightened around her in response to the memories, cradling her against him. Rose buried her face in his neck, cuddling impossibly closer to his wiry frame. "Oh, Rose. Precious girl, I'm so sorry."

"S'not your fault," she muttered against his collar.

The Doctor smiled sadly. Even in her distress, she was still trying to comfort him. He knew better than to argue, at least verbally (she always won when it came to his guilt-wallowing), choosing instead to stay quiet and soothingly stroke her hair. Rose sighed contently with his touch, pressing a chaste kiss to his neck.

They were afloat in the Time vortex, taking downtime after their latest adventure. Rose had been too wired from the adrenaline to quite yet sleep and she had come into the library to find him lying full-length on the sofa, immersed in a book. They didn't speak, sharing one of their glances full of everything they needed to say, and the Doctor wordlessly opened his arms. She had hesitated beside him for a moment, as if afraid to burden him, but he gently nudged her to him, ending up with Rose curled up in his arms, head on his chest and resting against him. He could remember with perfect clarity the content little sigh she had given, nestling closer to slowly fall asleep to the rhythmic feel of his heartbeats and steady cadence of his voice as he read aloud.

He always savored these moments, especially as their occurrence grew in frequency over the months. Peace came in such small doses in a life like theirs, making those moments all the more precious. And he would do anything to protect her peace, especially with the familiar shame of knowing he was the cause of her unrest. It was his blunt curiousity and insatiable need to interfere that caused so much of their trouble. It was he who had asked her _twice_ to come with him. It was he who had manipulated her more than once to keep her with him. She who hadn't flinched away from his rage and grief, who had faced his raw, aching heartbreak, then took his hand and vowed to stay with him.

Rassilon help him, if he was a better man, he would sent her home for good, away from the chaos and danger, but he was no better man. He was a flawed, selfish man like any other, superior Time Lord or not, and he couldn't imagine his life without her in it.

Rose lifted her head from his neck, a knowing look in her gaze as she looked up into dark eyes full of guilt and self-loathing. It was still strange to those feelings reflected in chocolate brown instead of ice-blue, but she was becoming accustomed to the difference just as she had adjusted to his change. She had loved the man he'd been before, her war-torn soldier, her possessive, grieving Doctor. The face had changed but the man had not. And she loved that man.

Rose hesitated, biting her lip nervously as she looked up at the man she trusted more than life, and made her decision, tentatively pressing her lips to his.

The Doctor immediately tensed at the contact. For a long, drawn-out moment, he was as still as stone against her and Rose held her breath as she waited for a reaction. He continued to remain frozen and her heart sank with disappointment, ready to pull away when he came to life beneath her. The firm line to his mouth softened, growing pliant and warmly responsive. She twined her arms around his neck, hands burying into his hair as the kiss deepened into something more heated, more fervent.

She mewled with surprise and then approval with the slow, seductive slide of his cool tongue against hers, the caress of his fingers as they cupped her chin. They came together again and again in languorous, ardent kisses, Rose leaning up onto her haunches to straddle him, knees coming to rest on either side of his hips. He pulled her closer still, every inch of them from the waist-up pressed together.

The Doctor pulled back just enough to allow Rose room to breathe, affectionately brushing his nose against hers. "Rose…"

"Doctor," she replied cheekily. She looked up at him through her lashes, her mouth slightly swollen with their passion, and he was unable to resist leaning back in. His lips caressed her cheek in slow, sweet kisses, slowly trailing down to trace her jawline. Rose let out a low murmur of content, her head dropping back to give him access to her throat, the Doctor moving his head to explore the new territory bared to him.

He sighed softly, intoxicated with her, her natural scent and creamy, smooth skin filling his senses. At the same time, his hands stroked her, running them up to just beneath her breasts down to her hips, there and back again. Her lips parted into a small moan and he trailed back to her mouth. "Rose," he whispered, his breath brushing sensually across her cheek, and she shivered. "Do you want…" He trailed off, pulling back to look down at her with self-conscious hesitation, hands twitching agitatedly from where they rested at her hips.

"Oh, yes," she responded without a moment of indecision, loosening his tie, tightening her hold around his neck and edging closer to wrap her legs around his middle. The Doctor took his cue, wrapping his hands around her thighs and lifting her with him as he rose to his feet. He balanced her against him as he stumbled out of the library and into the corridor, sending out a mental praise to his brilliant TARDIS for relocating his bedroom as he kicked open the first door he encountered, his attention better engaged in a rather brilliant snog.

He deposited her gently on his bed, Rose laying back as he settled over her. The weight of him was a welcome addition, his sinewy build solid and firm against her with a strength belayed deceptively by the layers he wore. He gave her a soft, adoring look that warmed her heart as he shrugged off his suit jacket and slid down her body, coming to rest level with her feet. His hands were gentle and confident as they unlaced one trainer, and then another, giving the same treatment to her socks. He kissed the instep of each of her feet before he leaned back over her, sliding his hands up her denim-covered legs. He paused and glanced up to meet her eyes, seeking permission as his fingers hovered above the button to her jeans, thumb brushing against the slim strip of skin exposed by her shirt riding up with their maneuvers.

She gave him a cheeky, tongue-in-teeth smile, upping the ante on her own as she tugged off his tie and deftly unfastened the first three buttons to his shirt. He gave her a brilliant smile in reply and caught her wrists before she could continue, kissing her fingers and placing her arms at her sides. Holding her eyes with his, he undid the snap to her jeans, lowering the zipper and urging her to lift her hips so he could pull them off. He did so, tossing them away to a careless location.

He started back at her feet, ghosting kisses along her heels and ankles, making his way up her right leg. He brushed his cheek up her thigh, his stubble scratching against her skin, and pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses up to the hem of her knickers. He hovered over the place she already ached to have him, but instead, he turned his head, lightly nibbling on her hipbone.

He gave her other leg the same attentions, coming back to her hips. He slid up her shirt, pressing his lips to her stomach. He feathered kisses all along the exposed skin, tracing his tongue along her navel. Rose gasped, arching against his mouth as he gently bit down, pushing her shirt up further, eager to find more silken skin. Urgent for the same thing, she sat up, raising her arms for him to pull the shirt over her head, casting it aside.

Fingers shaking a bit, he unclipped her bra and looked up at her, taking assurance at the soft smile she gave him. He lowered his head, pressing a kiss between her breasts and she laid back, the Doctor shifting his weight onto knees spread out on either side of them.

He took the moment to study her- really see her. His expression was one of befuddled awe as he took in the sight of her. His gaze trailed over her, taking her full breasts, the curve of her hips, continuing down to her slender legs, toned calves and pert little toes painted in pink. Her time with him had left its mark, he mused, taking in the definition to her abdomen and legs (they really did do a great deal of running) and he smiled. She was so beautiful…the kind of beauty that could have him on his knees with reverence. Rassilon help him, if she let him, he would spend the rest of her life worshipping at the altar of Rose Tyler.

His eyes locked on hers, the rich brown of them so opaque with heavy emotion they seemed almost black, and they filled with silent question as his hand came to hover beside her left temple. The gesture was a familiar one and she immediately knew what he wanted. More than once during their travels they had encountered telepathic species and more than once Rose had come up-close and personal with said species. The first time was innocent, the byproduct of a peaceful people for whom mental contact passed as a casual greeting, and the poor thing had been just as startled as Rose when she panicked. The second time had been more malicious, an attack by a slaver who meant to break and bind her. The Doctor had interfered before real harm was done, had since been giving her lessons on mental shielding, and spent weeks ensuring she had at least some measure of ability to protect her mind.

Rose placed her hand over his and guided him to close the few inches of space between them, pressing his fingers to her temple. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, carefully lowering her mental walls as the Doctor had taught her.

Almost immediately she felt the connection between them flare to life. Humans were not naturally telepathic creatures, and therefore their link was somewhat limited on her end. She could not share with him as his own people had been capable of, but she could feel him, his presence and emotions. He always burned so brightly in her consciousness, breathtaking and brilliant in the unexpected rush of emotions not her own flooding through her. Warmth filled her, leaving no use to denial that this was just desire of the flesh, bespeaking an intimacy transcending even the impending entwining of their bodies.

Their link alive and active, he brought his hands back down to cup her breasts, gently kneading and lowering his head to nuzzle between them. He closed his mouth over a puckered nipple and swirled his tongue over the little rosy peak, humming with content as the taste of her filled his senses. Rose gave a similar pleased murmur, tangling her hands in his hair to pull him closer.

Clever lips and hands, teeth and tongue began a slow descent down her body, taking his time as he explored, and pulling down her knickers, finally found the center of her desire. He tasted, touched, caressed, fuelling that intense ache residing between her legs. Rose clutched at his head, arching into his mouth to seek more of his touch, calling out his name, "Doctor. Oh, God, Doctor!" as she came into the peak of her pleasure.

She fell back against the bed, her body still shaking with the aftershocks, skin beaded with sweat and chest heaving as she struggled for air. His was a heavy weight against her legs, absentmindedly caressing her sides, eyes closed as his head was pillowed against her stomach. She watched him resting there so peacefully, waiting for her to come down from her high and join the world of the more coherent. As her body calmed, she ran a hand through his hair, pressing a kiss to his brow. He looked up at her and mumbled, "You alright?"

"Mmm…better than." She gave him a languid smile, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she urged him upward. The Doctor obeyed, covering his body with hers and she kissed him gently. He murmured with content, leaning forward to seek a kiss once more when she pulled away from him. She tugged at his shirt. "You're overdressed, Doctor."

He grinned. "Let's do something about that, then."

He hovered above her, watching as she undid his buttons one by one, pressing kisses to his chest and stomach as she went. His undershirt followed, and then her hands found his belt, undoing his buckle with quick efficiency. His trousers and pants were strewn to the floor and they came together once more.

Transfixed and aroused beyond compare by the look in her eyes, the Doctor submitted as she pulled him to her, falling into her as he let himself be hauled to her, his mouth meeting her, immediately seeking access to the deep recesses of her warmth.

He cupped her jaw, had her trembling with deep, bone-melting kisses that drew groans from them both, his hands took on a life of their own, sliding down her sides, teasing the soft skin of her thighs. Rose parted her legs just so, cradling him against the apex of her body and the Doctor moaned, rocking harder into her. His fingers swept teasingly between her legs, leaving her disappointed as he moved to mold his palms back to the swell of her breasts. He was met in appreciation with Rose's airy sounds of approval, her hands shaking as they clutched at his hair, pulling hard, telling him to get on with the show.

She could feel him, pressing into her stomach- hard, wanting and aching. She reached between them, stroking her fingers down the silken length of him. He bucked against her hand, swearing gutturally under his breath, " _Oh_. Oh, Rose."

She pressed a kiss to his neck, sinking her teeth into the tense flesh. He grunted, his throat muscles flexing as he swallowed hard. "You've teased too long, Doctor. Need you, now."

"As you wish," he huskily replied, nipping at her ear as they settled themselves, his eyes fluttering closed as he pressed into her, sinking into the wet warmth of her. The temperature difference between them was sensual as ever, the feeling of his cool length inside her shockingly lascivious. She shifted her hips against his, and he moved with her, withdrawing and thrusting back in…carefully watching her face for her reaction, ever cautious of her comfort.

Rose relaxed beneath him with a sigh of his name and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He took it slow, gentle and careful as he thrust. Their eyes locked as they moved, the welcome feeling of their joining transitioning into one of delicious friction. He groaned, throwing back his head as he was enveloped again and again within a tight, hot heat. She spread her legs further and hooked them around his hips, urging him deeper. "Doctor…I need…"

"I know, love. I know." As much as he wanted to take this slow, savor every moment of making love to her, every part of him in that moment was wired to give what she needed. He reveled in the whimpers and moans he invoked, catching her mouth in a hungry kiss as he picked up speed. "Rose. Sweet Rose."

He pumped into her with hard, steady strokes, met with her moan of approval as she raked her nails down his back, urging him to give her more. "Doctor…!"

 _Feel it, Rose. Don't hold back. Finish for me. Let me feel you_ , the smooth, silken tones of his voice sounded through her mind, nearly as arduous a caress as the feeling of him inside her. And she found herself giving in to the soft-spoken orders, her eyes squeezing shut as she came, a half-sobbed, moaning rendition of his name cried to the ceiling.

As she convulsed around him, he followed immediately after, letting out a throaty groan as he gave into his release. Together they rode out the last vestiges of their climaxes, his very blood on fire as the pleasure swallowed him whole. He collapsed next to her, chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath. That drew a smirk from Rose. Superior respiratory system, indeed. Their eyes met and neither smiled nor spoke, just looked at one another.

She turned onto her side to face him, wrapping her arms around his middle. He responded, resting one hand against her hip while the other rested over her shoulders. Rose buried her face in the curve of his neck, sliding a leg between his and the Doctor cradled her against him, bodies molded so close they couldn't feel where one ended and the other began. "Are you okay? I…" he cleared his throat, "Was that alright?"

Both the question and the sheer insecurity in his voice caught her off-guard and she raised her head to stare at him in shock. His face was so painfully vulnerable she felt tears creep into her eyes, cupping his face and drawing him closer to gently kiss him. "It was wonderful."

He huffed out a relieved sigh and smiled sheepishly. "Well," he stated matter-of-factly, "I suppose that's something we should do often, then."

Rose laughed and the Doctor took delight in the carefree sound, leaning in to kiss her again.


End file.
